Such air vents are known in a variety of designs. In general, they are used to adjust in the desired manner the volume and the direction of an air flow that is supplied to a vehicle interior for air conditioning purposes.
Both rectangular and round air vents are known. With round air vents, a rotatable and pivotal mounting of a ventilation part in the housing is, for example, made possible by a cardan joint. In order to counteract the constant wear of the contact surfaces of the movable ventilation part in the housing, felt pads are known, which are, however, subjected to abrasion themselves and are, therefore, not permanently usable.
It is the object of the invention to create an air vent that is permanently operative and that is to be manufactured at low cost.